NCIS agent by birth
by punkdaydreamer
Summary: charlie was not really bella's father. a year after edward left bella decides she needs to get out of Forks. so she decides to go back to her father agent... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**the first chapter of my first crossover read and review please**

**BELLA POV**

_Flash back_

_"I don't want you anymore bella"_

_"You…don't…want me."_

_"Yes I'm tired of pretending to be what I'm not. "_

_Flash back ends_

One year later

I can't do this to Charlie any more I know that I'm handling this badly he has only been trying to protect. He had been doing a great job to, thinking about it I was even more upset with my self; Uncle Charlie has been protecting me from a terrorist for over a year now and he couldn't protect me from a break-up. I needed my friends and real dad so I made the call.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Director Shepard's office. Gianna speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi can you please put me through to the director." I asked I tried to sound happier for the assistant.

"Who should I say is calling?"

"Hello her that I.M Gibbs is on the line she'll know who it is."

Then five minutes of bad hold music jenny picked up the phone.

"Bella it has been so long how is your time in forks going?" then I let it go I told her everything but the vampire thing and told her how bad I have been for the last year. She has always been like a mother to me ever since my mother died when I was five.

"Oh bella honey that is terrible but I don't think this call is just about having a girl talk." She knew me so well and I loved that she did.

"I want to come back I need a change of scenery everything reminds me of him and I hate putting Uncle Charlie through this torture." I told her nearly breaking down again.

"Well it is save for you to come back and I since you are your father's daughter you will make a great field agent." I could almost hear her grinning when she said that. My dad was always my role model and I dreamed of being a field agent like him.

"Really can I be on dad's team?" I asked this was the happiest I had been in months.

"That can be arranged. So pack up and tell Charlie I'm sure he will be happy that you are going to start getting over it." She told me.

"Yea he suggested that I call you today." I told her.

"Okay bella I'll sent a member of your dad's team to come and get you, can you be ready to leave tomorrow morning?" she asked

"Totally jenny I'll be all set to go so who is picky me up?" I asked Abby has been e-mailing me so I knew the team by names and personalities but not faces.

" DiNozzo is coming to pick you up he should be there around ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Okay jenny see you tomorrow. Can we make this a surprise for my dad?" I asked I wanted to see the rare shock on his face.

"Sure honey that was what I was thinking. I love you too." then she hung up. I smiled for the first time in a year then. I went downstairs to make a special dinner since this was my last night with him. An hour after I stated diner Charlie walked in the door.

"Hey bells smells great. What's the occasion?" he asked but I saw it in his eyes he knew.

"Jenny called you?" I said more like a statement.

"Yea and I'm glad you are heading back to D.C. it will be good for you." He said with a smile. Then he mumbled something about definitely being my father's child. We had a quiet dinner then I went to my room to pack up my things. Around ten o'clock at night I fell a sleep but the nightmare didn't stay away even thought I had tomorrow to look forward to.

**should i keep writing this story? or trash it? tell me by reviewing **


	2. Chapter 2

**the newest chapter in this story read and hopfully enjoy and i have a request. please look pass grammer for me fan-fiction is ment to be losse and not perfect and would be handed in for a writting grade **

**TONY POV**

Why did the director need me? I didn't do anything but sure enough the director called me down as soon as I got back from lunch. I walked past Gianna in to the office where jenny just hung up the phone.

"Tony I need you to pick up a person for me." She said looking at a photo on her desk. she seemed to me smiling and looked a bit worried.

"Sure director who is the person?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan but call her Bella you definitely don't want to get off on the wrong foot with her." Jenny explained.

"Okay but why don't I want to get off on the wrong foot with her?"

"You'll see when she gets here. The jet is waiting and here is her address." I nodded and took the paper wondering the whole time why this woman was so important.

At the swan house

I pulled up to the house and inspected the area it seemed normal except for the dead garden by the side of the house. I walked up to the door and knocked and was greeted by a man in a police uniform.

"Hi you must be Tony DiNozzo. I'm Charlie Swan."

"Yes were is Bella Swan?" I asked while I walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"She is still a sleep." Then I heard a loud scream from up stairs. Then when I was going to grab my gun and face the intruder Charlie stopped me.

"It is normal she was been waking up by screaming for the past year." Charlie said with pain radiating from his face. Few minutes a teenager walked down the stairs looking very unhealthy. She looked underweight and had heavy black bags under her eyes.

"Bella swan?" I asked why would Jenny want me to bring this girl to D.C.

"Yea that's me and good the director told you about the name." She answered in a hollow voice. she reminded me of some one but i couldn't think of who it was.

" Yea I'm…" I started but she stopped me

"Special agent Tony DiNozzo NCIS." She said while she played with a bowl of cereal that she seemed to plan not to eat.

"Yes now I'll be…"

"Taking me to NCIS headquarters in D.C." She said when she dumped out the cereal and turned to Charlie who just finished putting her stuff in the car.

"Bye Uncle Charlie I'll e-mail you everyday. I love you," she said while they hugged each other.

"Bye bells I love you too and say hi to Abby for me and don't let her take you to get a tattoo." They laughed and then we where off to D.C.

"So how do you know about me and NCIS?" I asked while she stared at her photos that were mostly of her and some guy she must have dated. She looked a lot happier and healthier in the pictures.

"I have connections in the agency." Was all that she responded, then I just let the subject drop.

Back in NCIS headquarters

**GIBBS POV**

"McGee." I yelled walking to my desk.

"yea boss."

"where is DiNozzo?" he is not normally missing for the first half of the day.

"I don't know he went to talk to the director after lunch then he left and I haven't seen him since." Then speak of the devil jenny walked over to where I was standing.

"Gibbs can I speak to you I my office."

"yea Jen and you can tell me what happened to my agent " I said and walked to her office.

Once we where in the office I turned and waited for her explanation.

"I sent him to pick up a person for me." She said with a straight face.

"Who?"

"that is a surprise but they are going to be part of your team." She told me. Then i just stared her down. I didn't need need another team member.

"if you are giving me a probie…" I told her.

"don't worry jethro you are not going to have a problem with you new team member."

**BELLA POV**

We finally got to headquarters and I saw the rest of my new team. They seemed to be relieved when they saw Tony walk through the door.

"Tony where were you Gibbs came looking for you." A woman asked while she was looking me up and down trying to see if I had any weapons of just concerned about how unhealthy I Iooked.

"He was picking me up Miss David. Now can you please tell me where agent Gibbs is." Then she seemed to be shocked.

"why is it your concern?" i was about to yell why in her face but then I remembered that the team didn't know about that reason.

"I need to know now tell me." I said getting in her face looking very calm flat look.

"who are you any way." The last member of the team asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella McGee." then i looked to see his shocked face when i knew who he was.

"And this is a warning to all of you, call me Isabella I'll make your live hell I have a connection that would kick your ass if do anything to me." I said still with an expressionless face. I was not in the mood to deal with them I needed my dad or Abby and ducky. Then the elevator opened and in side were my favorite people beside for dad.

"Abby! Ducky!" I yelled and they ran over.

"Bella! It has been forever since I last say you."

"Bella you don't look to good. let me check you out." ducky said with concern.

"I'm fine ducky as soon as these numb skulls tell me where Gibbs is." Then I turned to face them and saw him and ran up to my father the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Bella it is so good to see you sweetheart how was forks?" I tensed a bit and he knew something was up.

"I'll tell you later." He nodded and we walked back to the team.

"how much did you see?"

"from the beginning it was hilarious."

"Gibbs you know her." Ziva asked shocked.

"And she made him smile what did you do to our boss?" Tony asked then I went up to him and hit him on the back of the head. Then I heard dad chuckle.

"you make them call you boss?"I asked with a grin and he just shrugged and smiled. Then I turned back to the numb skulls.

"Of course he smiles when I'm around he saves his smiles for me and Abby."

"Okay can you please tell us who she is." McGee asked then I rolled my eyes.

"Take a guess." I told them then Tony was the first to answer.

"His girlfriend!" causing me to burst in to laughter. And I looked at them with honest shock.

"You are field agents and you can't figure this out!" I yelled between laughs while dad shook his head. "You want to say it or should I?"

"You do it I want to see their faces." Dad answered.

"I have a connection in this office no in this team I'm not Isabella Swan I'm Isabella Gibbs. I'm special agent Gibbs's daughter." Then they froze and finally put two and two together.

**what do you think review please and a special thanks to the first people to review this story it means a lot **


	3. Chapter 3

**tell me what you think if you loved it hated it or want more like this chapter **

**BELLA POV**

They seemed shocked and Tony just had a bit of fear in his eyes and I understood why. When they didn't speak for a few minutes, I explained things to them.

"I have been in witness protection since I was really young: first because I witnessed the murder of a marine with my little sister and mom." Then Tony interrupted me.

" Which wife was you mother." He said then I realized that dad didn't talk about the three of us that much.

"The first Shannon, but she died in a car accident with Kelly when I was really young. The accident was caused by the driver being shot then the car crashing." I said and I knew I was sinking deeper into my sadness. I tried not to talk or think about them. I have not really gotten over it I was my mother and little sister die not ten feet from me. The pictures of their bloody faces never left my memory. Their death caused my weak stoumage for of blood.

"How did you know the details aren't given to the family." McGee asked while dad was holding me close.

"I was in the crash I survived by diving on to the floor." I said in a flat broken voice. "So once they found out I was alive they but me in witness protection. They sent me to live with my Uncle Charlie. I would have came out two years ago but then Ari killed Kate and the director told me to stay until she called and said it was save." I told them letting them absorb all this information.

"Okay I understand the relation now but how do you know all of us?" Ziva asked looking a bit concerned for me.

"I have been e-mailing Abby while I was with Charlie. She kept me up dated on what was happening here in D.C." I told them.

"Abby," dad said a bit annoyed and I understood it was dangerous e-mailing me in witness protection, but he had need to worry with Abby being the one to do it.

"I was save Gibbs I sent all the e-mails through untraceable e-mails and I did the same for Bella's account. We wouldn't have been caught by anyone." Abby assured him. He simply nodded then he went to his desk to pick up his phone.

"We have a dead officer in an over turned car. Get your gear." Dad yelled.

"Where is my gear dad?" I said with a grin my first case with dad.

"I want to sit this one out bella." I was shocked I knew what I was doing but I have to trust my dad he is normally right.

"Okay dad see you when you get back." I told him with an almost smile, then Tony opened his big mouth.

"You're not going to fight him on it? I mean you could avoid a head slap." Then dad head slapped him.

" I'm not going to argue with my dad he is normally right and I want to get settled in and hang out with Abby when your gone." I told him but I wanted her to guess I didn't like this being so secret I need one person to understand everything that happened in Forks.

"That's a great idea bells we will have so much fun lets go." Abby said jumping up and down, then we ran down to her lab. Once we were both sitting down I started to tell her about Forks.

"Well a month after I got to forks I started dating Edward Cullen."

"Is the bastard that left you?" she interrupted with pure rage on her face. I simply nodded then before I could say anything Abby was turning to the machines and looked up Edward Cullen and there where no results. I knew that this was how she was going to guess what he is.

"Try Edward Masen." I told her then his name and picture showed up on the screen then I saw the information.

"Bella how did you date a guy who died in the Spanish influenza problem before that was about a hundred years ago." She said then it clicked, "was he like Dracula?" I knew what she meant.

"Yea but some of the stories about his kind are not true. Tell me what you know then I tell you the truth." I told her.

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth, they don't sleep ever."

"Affected by garlic and killed with a stake?"

"Myths, they are meant to give humans a sporting chance against them, but really no one stands a chance."

"Burn in the sun?"

"Myth, they sparkle in the sun."

"That sounds a bit gay," Abby said I nodded then I told her what she didn't know

After I explained she asked all her questions.

"How many were there?"

"There was seven: Carlisle the father figure of the family, then Esme the mother of the family then the 'children of the family' Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." I told her.

"Okay so what else happened?" well I got close to the family then I went to watch them play baseball and nomads came and one of them statred to track me; tracking me was a game to the guy." I said tracing my scar then Abby noticed.

"He bit you but how are you not a…" she asked grabbing my hand to look closer at the mark.

"Edward sucked the venom out before it turned me." I told her she seemed shocked. "Then on my birthday I gave myself a paper cut and Jasper attacked me. He didn't do anything but when Edward tried to help me he pushed me into glass plates and I cut my arm up really bad."

"Did you go to the hospital?" Abby asked with shock on her face.

"No cause Carlisle is a doctor he sewed me up."

"But how can he stand the blood?" Abby asked.

"He has mastered his self control." Before Abby could ask how, I told her how old he is. " When I meet him Carlisle was over three hundrad years old." The she understood. "Then a few days later he dumped me and said he didn't want me and that he didn't love me." Then I felt the whole burn around the edges and Abby gave me a tight hug while I tried to keep myself together.

"Thank you Abby I needed someone to know the whole story and I knew I could trust you." I told her now hugging her back.

"Your welcome bella you can tell me anything and I'll keep this a secret. Now come on you need to eat lets go to the store and we'll each get a tub of ice cream and a large Caf-Pow" I smiled leave it to Abby to think of having ice cream and a Caf-Pow at the same time.

"Lets do it." Then we were off and I momentarily forgot about the Cullens.

**what do you think was it good? bad? tell me so i can improve the next chapters **


	4. Chapter 4

**the newest chapter enjoy**

**BELLA POV**

I walked in to the evidence garage a few days after I arrived at NCIS and it was been great. McGee has been helping me with my new work computer and we have been messing with Tony. Ziva seems to like me and she is going to teach me how to throw a knife like she can. Then Tony is just being well tony a young boy stuck in a full grown man's body.

"Hey Abby! dad asked you to go through the car again." I asked when I talked towards her.

"Yea but I can't find anything that I haven't already collected." She said with her dead in a window of the car.

"I'll help you." I told her then I walked to the front of the car and the blood didn't seem right.

"Hey Abby come look at the wind shield." I called to her. When she was next to me, I showed her the blood.

"That blood looks like a letter to me. didn't Ducky say that he had blood on one of his fingers?" I asked then Abby was all grins.

"He may have been trying to tell us who his killer was!"

"That's what I was thinking. The letter looks like a M from here." abby said taking a picture of the letter.

"No it can't be the only suspect that has M that the beginning of their name is Commander Morris and his alibi checked out." i told Abby."We are looking at it upside down! The car flipped so we have to flip the letter." I yelled. Then I called dad to come down, a few minutes later dad was walking out of the elevator.

"Gibbs we found some thing! Well more like Bella found it cause I didn't notice it…"

"Abby what is it."

"The killer's name starts with a W." Abby said grinning ear to ear.

"How do you know?" dad asked he was surprised that was a first that I didn't think I would see.

" The officer wrote W in his wind shield in his blood. He knew his killer." I explained.

"The only person with motive and name starts with W is…" then he started walking away.

Then a few hours later dad came in to the lab where Abby and I were talking about one of Abby's ex-boyfriends.

"Hey dad did you close the case?" I asked then I noticed what was in his hands.

"Yep and I got a gift for figuring it out."

"Caf-Pow!" Abby and I yelled at the same time each taking on.

"Thanks dad anything new going on?" he didn't reward us for each case.

"No I just wanted to treat you guys" then his phone went off.

"Gibbs. I'm on my way." Dad said hanging up his phone and leaving.

"Wonder who that was." I said out loud.

"I don't know it must be big though."

GIBBS POV

What was so important that Jen couldn't tell me over the phone. If this has anything to do with the bastard that hurt bella like that he better hope that Jen does not tell me were he is. Once I was in her office and the door was closed Jen got right to the point.

"You and your team are going to Seattle tonight." And she handed me a case file and I read it over quickly.

"Why is my team being given this case?"

"Your team is the best. There is a family of seven flying in from Alaska to help you with the case. They are experts on the subject."

"Fine who are they." I asked then she handed me a list of names.

"Here are their names and they will explain everything to you when you are all settled into the house we have in the area." She told me then I left then walked straight to Abby's lab.

"Abbs I need you to look up these people and call me with any information that you can find." I said handing her the list she seemed a bit shocked but I let it slide a bit. Then I noticed Bella was not there.

"Where is Bella?"

"The director wanted to talk to her about some thing." Abby answered turning back to her computer to look up the names. I left to tell the rest of the team.

BELLA POV

I walked into the office and knew some thing was up when I saw her face.

"Bella I need to tell you something please sit down." I sat not liking where this was going.

"Bella I know about the Cullens."

"Of course you do they where the family that caused my depression in Forks." I told her I didn't like where this was going.

"Bella you are doing a good job of keeping their laws in place but I know that they are vampires." The director said looking straight in my eyes.

"But how do you know?" I knew I could lose the act.

"I was involved with one but it was more for stability of both of our parties." The director said and then showed me a picture of a man with jet-black hair that I had seen before. Then I remembered where I had seen him.

"Is he part of the volturi?" I asked while the whole in my cest started to burn a it.

"Yes that's Aro, he is one of the leaders. How do you know him?" she asked.

"Carlisle spent sometime with them and he had a painting of them that he showed me." I told her as the whole started to burn more. She just nodded and say the bit of pain on my face.

"Bella come here." She said with open arms and I half ran to her and cries on her shoulder for ten minutes.

"Jenny how did you know I knew?" I asked.

"Ducky told me about the strange scar on your wrist." She said and I nodded leave it to ducky to tell jenny about after I had calmed down I walked to dad's desk and sat in his chair then his phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Bella go home and pack clothes we have to head out of state."

"Sure thing dad, but how did you know I was sitting at your desk?"Then I got my answer cause someone started to tickle me and the only person who new where I was tickleish was…

"Dad! Stop!" I yelled between laughs. Then he stopped and wee headed home to pack for this buisness trip not knowing what to expect.

**tell me what you think good or bad idea having director know the secret? good or bad idea for a case? tell me so i can improve**

**P.S thanks for reading this story and check out my other stories**


	5. Chapter 5

**the newest chapter read and enjoy**

**BELLA POV**

That night the team Ducky and Abby were all on a plane heading to Seattle. The fight was very quiet Tony and Ducky fell a sleep. Dad was a sleep too he seemed to be at peace when he slept I think it's because he dreams about mom. Ziva was reading the case file again. McGee was writing stuff for his book. He has only told me about the writing thing but is better that it was a secret. Then I showed Abby the pictures of the Cullens I had I told her about the musical piece he composed for me and his family. About half way through the fight I feel asleep.

"Bella." I heard Abby say shaking my shoulder "Bella, we just landed lets go."

I nodded still half a sleep and I stumbled off the plane. And almost like he knew I needed it Tony handed me a DD latte.

"How did you know Tony?" I was shocked the only people that knew I liked lattes were dad and Abby.

"I saw Gibbs give you one back in D.C." he said with a smile. It was the nicest thing that I had seen him do for anyone.

"Thanks Tony that was really nice."

"Yea and you looked half dead." Then I slapped him on the back of the head and walked to the car. Once we arrived at our temporary Seattle head courters we all headed to the meeting room. Waiting in there where seven familiar faces. This could not be happening I thought that I would never have to see their faces. then i knew why director told me she knew what the Cullens are. The room was silent while the entire team but me sat down I stood in the corner by the door for easy escape if I couldn't handle it, but I knew it was pointless I'm strong like dad they won't get to me. After a bit of an award silence dad spoke up and started and introduced the team and pointed to each of us.

"Hello I'm special agent Leroy Gibbs and this is my team. Doctor Mallard, Abby Sciuto, Ziva David, Tony Dinozzo, Tim McGee, and Isabella Gibbs; but call her Bella or she'll kill you." He warned and they seemed to look up at me trying to make the connection. They seemed frozen and dad noticed. Then Carlisle spoke up and introduced his family.

"Good morning I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen and this is my family Esme my wife and our adopted children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward." Dad just nodded then he asked the most important question.

"How and why are you experts on this kind of killing." He said looking straight at Carlisle.

"Well Mr. Gibbs the other agent Gibbs can answer that question for you." He said looking at me. Then Carlisle realized it was me. I just sighed and said it quickly to get it over with.

"They are vampires but 'vegetarian' which means they drink from animals." I said the team seemed shocked but they believed me, I think. At least, they where not looking at me like I was crazy, then again they knew i couldn't lie.

"Bella how do you know that?" dad asked, but Alice answered for me.

"Because, Bella knew us back in forks."

"Care to explain to them and us Bella." McGee said still looking confused.

"Yea and your Bella Swan not Gibbs." Emmett said.

"No my real name is Isabella Marie Gibbs. Charlie is really my uncle. I was sent to Forks for protection." I told them not moving from the corner.

"Protection from what?" Esme asked she seemed to be come nervous when I said protection.

"I witnessed the murder of a marine along with my real mother and little sister. So the person who did it tried to kill the three of us." I heard a slight intake of breath from them but ignored it.

"They did kill my mom and sister and I was in the car and I saw them die." I said and looked down I didn't want their pity. Then I faced the team and started to explain.

"The Cullens are really vampires but they are different from the Hollywood kind." Then Edward groaned I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he looked at Tony and back to me.

"Tony what are you thinking about?" I figured I could guess but where is the fun in that.

"The original Dracula movie with…" then before he could finish dad and I both slapped him on the back of the head.

"Knock it off you are going to give Eddie a head ache and you don't want to piss of a vampire Tony." Then the team was confused again but Abby wasn't cause she already knew.

"Edward can read minds, Jasper controls emotions, then Alice can see the future." Then I explained everything that happened in Forks including the two near death experiences I had. When I was finished dad had a look on that reminded me of when he threatened someone. When I followed his eyes i saw who he was threatening. He was threatening Edward through his thoughts.

**EDWARD POV**

This crazy there is my Bella I really missed her I hated lying to her. I hope she cane forgive me for what I did to her. Her father on the other hand was another story. I looked in to this thoughts and winced at the memory of how unhealthy Bella looked. He seemed to notice and looked straight at me looking so angry that I was a bit scared by the look even though i'm a vampire but his thoughts scared.

_If you think the I'm going to let you near her again then you are dead wrong. You broke her heart I haven't seen her this bad since her mother and sister died within feet of her. She screamed in her sleep for the first day in D.C. she still has not recovered from the death of Shannon and Kelly, she tries to hide it and she can't. she still sees their bloody faces If you do anything to her I will learn how to kill you and I'll make it slow and painful._

I simply nodded then we all headed to the crime scene in our cars and Bella never spoke a word to me.

**what do you think good or bad reaction from the team? should Gibbs lighten up and give Edward a chance or should he gather his ripping and burning tools? review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**latest chapter remeber to REand R (read enjoy and review!) **

**and before the chapter starts i need to shout out to jax2468 i LOVE the word you used for Edward in your review sparklepyre is an amazing world when i read it i was LMAO **

**now back to the agents the case and the sparklepyres!**

**BELLA POV**

It was an hour ride to the crime scene when we got there the local police had already taped off the area. Once I got out of the car I saw who I had guessed would be here.

"Charlie!" I yelled out and when he turned a round he started to jog towards us.

"Bells! How has it been going in D.C?"

"It has been great how has forks been? You managed to feed your self." I asked with a laugh.

"Yes I have you babied me to much when you stayed with me." I just rolled my eyes and gave him a tight hug.

"Gibbs good to see you again. Is Jenny still a pain in your neck?" Charlie said turning to dad while I walked to the crime scene. The body was on the side of the road that headed to La Push. The body was extremely burnt Ducky will need to use dental record to ID the victim. But then I noticed a medal chain around the neck. After I took pictures for evidence I bent down and with a gloved hand followed the chain to a military dog tag. The tag said that he was sergeant Scott Cody Then ducky was behind me starting to get his liver probe.

"Looks like you'll need dental Ducky." I said taking a picture of the tag.

"Yes it seems that way. You know this reminds me of a circus I went to on a trip in England. You see they program included a human cannon ball." I just nodded and waited of the probe to come out to ask TOD.

"Well the lad was not wide enough to be launched so the gunpowder didn't sent him in to the air but…"

"Ducky do you have TOD." I asked I knew what had happened to the young man he had mentioned it in an e-mail that he and Abby sent me.

" Yes it seems that this person died about a day ago." Ducky said looking to wipe any possible blood on the probe of but stopped.

"What's the matter Ducky?" I asked before I headed to interview the people that found the body.

"Well there is no blood on the probe." He said a little shocked then I looked down at the burnt log of a person and knew that this poor person was some vampire's lunch. I walked over to two very talk men who where asking if they could leave.

"Not yet I need to talk to each of you about what you saw." I said grabbing my badge to show the men. Then they turned I saw that they where Jacob and some other guy from the reservation.

"Agent Bella Gibbs NCIS." I told them waiting for one of them to introduce them selves.

" What the hell is NCIS?" Jacob said and it looks like he was shaking.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Tony said walking over to us. I smiled a bit I figured that he would be the one to come over here since dad would not have kept his cool if these guys did anything to me, but Jacob was giving me a weird look like he knew it was Bella Swan.

"I'm Embry and this is Jacob." The other guy said he seemed to keep his eyes on Tony.

"Can you please tell us where you going when you found the body?" Tony asked eyeing the men up and down.

"We were driving to the Swan house I hadn't hear from a friend of mine who lived there." Jacob said looking right at me.

"What is your friend's name and do you know here your friend is?" I asked not looking up from my notepad.

"Bella Swan, and she is right in front of me but she must have gotten married in the past year since that bastard left her." He said a bit mad I just looked up at Tony for some help. Then he excused him self. I was pissed beyond pissed at Tony.

"Bella you are a Swan not some Gibbs. Why didn't you talk to me for a year and where have you been for the past couple of days." Jacob asked I knew I had to tell him.

"I stayed to myself for the past year and I have been in my real home with my real dad. Jake Charlie is my uncle I was sent to live with him for protection, I witnessed a murder then some one tried to kill me and I was my mother and sister die in front of me." I told him not letting tears even develop in my eyes. Then dad was by my side that's what Tony did okay the anger was gone I had to thank him later.

"Is there a problem here Bella?" he asked looking at Jacob who was inevitably pissed at me. I would be mad too if I was in his shoes most of the information he knew about me was lies.

"No, everything is fine dad." I told him turning a way from Jacob. "I'll just finish with my question and I'll head back to help gather evidence." I told him he nodded and I turned back the two men.

"Did you see any one near the body?" I asked looking at them.

"No nobody was by the body." Embry answered I guessed that Jacob was to shocked to talk.

"Did you notice anything else?" I asked while grabbing two of my cards and handing one to each of them.

"No nothing else." Jacob said then I nodded and told them I' be in touch with them. Then I walked to the truck but the team was packing up our stuff already.

"We gathered everything already?" I asked shocked.

"Yea but there was nothing to collect." Ziva answered I nodded and went over to Tony thanks for getting my dad before it don't know what might have happened if you didn't." I told him looking right in to his eyes.

"Your welcome I did like where it was going either and I knew who could stop it from getting to far." He said with a smile. Once we where all in he truck we that Ducky had gotten something.

Once we got to head courtiers we split up and checked on Abby and Ducky. When I got to Ducky with Tony and Ziva Ducky was looking in shock at the open body.

"Hey Ducky what's the matter?" Tony asked.

"The body it is blood less not a single drop beside for a thin coating inside the arteries." Ducky said only proving what I learned at the scene.

"The killer was like your friends the Cullens." Ziva said she seemed a bit shakened by the Idea of a vampire but she hid it well "that explains why they are experts." She added I simply nodded then he headed to where the Cullens and the rest of he team where waiting. Then dad started writing stuff on a white board. Including the victim's name.

"What do we know?" he asked and McGee talked first. "Abby didn't find any traces off accelerate on the kin of the burnt body."

"The body is completely drained of blood."

"There was not evidence near the body and the body it's self was dumped with out care." The team all mentioned then the Cullen though about it and explained what it meant.

"This was a feeding from a female nomad." Carlisle explained to mainly the team not me.

"The accelerate that Abby couldn't trace was most likely the venom." Jasper added.

"What was the motive behind feeding" McGee shuttered at the word or thought "on a military officer?"

"I'm not sure but I think that we should head back to the hotel and think about it before we go to sleep." Tony suggested after noticing a yawn I stifled. It was strange that he noticed, but I liked it he was like my goofy friend since I got to D.C. the team all agreed and we headed to the Hotel.

**what do you think was Jacob's reaction bad or good? will bella notice a posable crush from Tony? (and for the readers that asked for a Tony/Bella story there is a fluff chapter coming next for the pair)**


	7. Important AN

**Hello readers! This is the only author's note I'll post on this story but I will not be able to update my story starteding tomorrow to the 24th this month. I'm going on a family vacation and I will not have access to a computer that whole week. But fell free to post anything you think I should add to this story but reviewing this note**

**Thanks readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**newest chapter hope you like it **

**BELLA POV **

Once we arrived at the hotel I said a quick good night to dad I went straight to my room. I was about to go to sleep when some one knocked on my door. I answered it to find Ducky still dressed standing out side of my room.

"Hey ducky what's up?" I said waving him in closing the door behind him.

"Bella I'm worried for you." He said sitting in a chair in the room.

"I'm fine Ducky there is nothing to worry about." I told him sitting next to him in the other chair.

"Bella when I first saw you, you where in horrible shape. That condition was caused by the Cullens leaving you." He told me looking only concerned. I nodded and understood. The team in the short time that I have known them become my big dysfunctional family.

"I know that you are concerned but I think that I'll be fine Ducky." I told him lying but not convincing enough. He was ready to protest but I cut him off. "I'm really tired Ducky can you please go so we can both get some rest for tomorrow we'll need it." I told him he nodded and we headed to the door. l after a quick hug he left and I want to bed.

_bella's dream starts_

_I was in an all to familiar van. When I looked down at my self I was the same 10-year-old girl from the car accident. Then I looked around and next to me was Kelly and mom was siting in the passenger everything happened fast like it did that day. First the gunshot and I screamed after some of the driver's blood and brains splattered onto my face. Then the next second we where heading towards a wall._

"_I love you girls with everything…" mom started but I couldn't hear it past the engine. Then I was out of my seat belt and I threw myself to the floor of the car covering my head. There was a moment of silence then a lot of yelling. I looked up and saw the bloody faces of my sister and mom._

"_Mom? Kelly? Wake up please," I said past tears that were forming in my eyes. Then the scene changed, I was in the forest in forks and I started to wonder. I kept walking and calling out names then I saw the back of a person with bronze hair. I ran to him knowing that I would be okay with him with me._

"_Edward!" I said once I was about to put my hand on his shoulder he turned around and looked like he was a moving stone._

"_I don't want you anymore Bella." _

"_You… don't want… me?" I said and it was him leaving me all over again._

"_yes" was all he said then his face changed. Instead of the beuatiful face of edward I was looking at kelly's dead bloody face. I turnede to look away but I came face to face with mom's bloody face. Everywhere I looked I saw kelly or mom and all I heard was Edward saying he didn't want me anymore.i kept turning around trying to get away but then I just fell to the ground and screamed._

_Bella's dream ends_

Then I was a wake and screaming into my pillow and crying. That was the worst the nightmares had been. I knew that I needed to find comfort I couldn't be alone. Then I was started by a knock on the door I jumped still crying. I grabbed my gun from the night stand draw and walked to the door once I unlocked it I quickly opened the door and aimed my gun, but when I looked it was just Tony who also had his gun aimed. Then he noticed my tears which had stopped a bit by now. Then he lowered his gun and gave me a big hug.

"Bella are you okay I heard you scream and I thought that some one was after you." He said rubbing my hair.

"nope I had a nightmare." I told him crying into his shirt.

"do you want to tell me about it?" he asked leading me back to my bed. Once I told him about the nightmare I was crying again.

"Well it seems like you need a distraction Miss Gibbs." Tony said with a smile. He unwrapped my arms and got up off my bed.

"Tony no please…" I said grabbing his wrist. I didn't want to be left alone.

"I'll be right back okay. Can you stay calm for fifteen minutes?" he told me I nodded and let go of his wrist. Then he left, fifteen minutes later like he said he came in to the room and closed and locked the door. He faced me with an ear to ear grin and held up at least ten movies.

"Only you would bring DVD's with you on a work related trip." I told him making my self-comfortable on the bed.

"Which would you like to watch Miss." Tony said lining up the movies on the foot of the bed.

"Lets watch Harry Potter." I told him with a smile I loved to Harry Potter series but I only saw the movies **(AN. I love harry potter just wanted to add this and ik that the books are way better then the movies)**

"the stuff in these movies seem a bit far fetch." Tony said moving the other movies and I just laughed.

"okay so you think a world of magic is farfetched when we are working on a case with seven real vampires?" I told him he just shrugged and turned the lights off and started the movie.

About half way through the movie I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning TONY POV

Bella feel a sleep while we where watching the movie. It worked to calm her down she looked like her heart had been torn out. Then soon after Bella fell a sleep I did too. then the next morning the sound of knocking on the door woke me up. It was most likely the team looking for me or coming to wake up Bella because when I looked at the clock it was eleven. I thought about getting up to get the door but looked down. Bella had fallen asleep on me last night. When I tried to move her grip got tighter, but I could reach my phone. Once I grabbed it I called Gibbs.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Tony where are you?"He almost yelled.

"I in Bella's room could you just pick the lock I can't get to the door."

"why can't you get to the door?" he asked and I watched as the lock slowly unlocked.

"you'll see." I told him then he walked in and was surprised. I hung up my phone and explained what happened last night and he walked right over to Bella.

"bella honey. Time to let go of Tony and get up." Once he said that she let go of my and mumbled five more minutes. He just laughed and agreed.

"call me and tell me when you are going to come in okay." Gibbs told her and kissed her nodded and we left for the office, but gibbs stoped me outside the car.

"thank you DiNozzo" gibbs told me with a smile.

"not a problem boss" and we both got in the car.

**what did you think good or bad chapter idea? was the nightmare a bit much or not enough? tell me by reviewing this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**the newest chapter hope you like it and tell me if you by pressing the review button at the end of the story.**

**BELLA POV**

I hear the door open then I hear dad. I didn't know why then I remembered what happened last night. then i fetl some thing move away and my instant reacton was to tighten my grip thinkng of two posablities for who it could be the second more likely then the first. after some hushed whispers, i heard the door starting to open.

"Bella honey. Time to let go of Tony and get up." Dad told me I rolled over letting go of my stranglehold on Tony arm. Then I mumbled five more minutes. Dad agreed and told me to call him when I'm heading to the office. I felt him kiss my forehead and leave. Once they were all out of my room I lied down for a few more minutes then I got up to take a shower and get dressed. Once I was out of the shower my cell phone rang.

"Hello Bella Gibbs speaking." I talked into the phone while I grabbed my clothes for the day.

"Hi Bella it's Jacob."

"Jacob what's up is everything alright."

"Yea it's fine it's just that I have a guy with me that says he knew the dead guy I found."

"Really can you put him on the line." I asked stopping what I was doing. Jacob agreed and I waited for the guy to get on the line.

"Hello Miss Gibbs I'm Sergeant Riley Biers. I was a ship mate of Scott." The man told me.

"Okay now can you tell me what your friend was doing two days ago." I asked.

"You know I would prefer to do this face to face if that's alright with you." The man told me, and I honestly preferred face to face too, so that I could tell if he was ling to me. He gave me an address and I agreed.

"Alright Mr. Biers I'll be there in a few minutes." He said okay and hung up. I finished getting dressed and called dad.

_Ring _

_Ring _

Ring

"Gibbs"

"Hey dad I'm following up on a lead."

"Ok I'll see when you get here."

"Okay dad, love you"

"Love you too Bella." I hung up and walked to my car. I drove to the address and pulled up to a single floor house. There wasn't any other houses near by I walked up to the door and knocked. When I knocked on the door it opened up. my time at NCIS killed in and I pulled out my gun and walked into he house I kept quiet and looked in each of the rooms. When I walked up the stairs I saw a flash of red hair then I was hit on the back of the head and everything went black.

**GIBBS POV**

It has been two-hours since Bella called and I was getting impatient. I had gone for a walk and got a coffee in that time. When I left, the Cullens had been trying to get a sent off of the body. I was not so happy about working with vampires. I walked back into the office and went to McGee.

"Tim can you try to track Bella's cell." He nodded and he got to work.

"Boss her phone is not on the grid." Now I was freaking out inside.

"Check her calls. I want to know all of her calls in the past week." I walked away and went to the Cullens.

"Does anyone of your kind have a grudge against Bella?" I asked then I saw them stiffen. I turned to the leader.

"Explain" I told him.

"A few months after first meet Bella she came with us to watch us play baseball. Then three nomadic people of your kind came across us; one of the people was a tracker. He decided to hunt her for a game. He found her in Phoenix and tricked her. He lured her to a ballet studio and he tortured her. We saved her in time."

"What do you mean in time what did he do to her?"

"He bit her arm." The pixie chick said.

"Her strange scar." Ducky said in shock. Carlisle nodded his head and continued.

"We killed I'm but he had a mate and vampires tend to avenge their mates or join their mates."

"So the person is going to get revenge." I said.

"But Bella didn't kill him Edward did." The blonde guy said.

"I don't care we are going to find that person." I told them.

"Boss I have her call history." I walked over to his computer.

"It looks like right after she called you a land line in La Push called her cell phone." I wrote down the address.

"Ziva your with me Tony McGee help the Cullens with what ever they need." I walked out with Ziva close behind me. We drove to the little red house and knocked on the door. A man in a wheel chair opened the door.

"Agent Gibbs NCIS did you call this number two hours ago." I asked never looking away from the man.

"I didn't but my son did. Jacob come here!" he yelled waving us in. a minute later a tall boy walked into the room. It was the guy who found the body he knew something I just needed to get it out of him.

**ABBY POV**

i felt horrible i needed to do something but i couldn't. then McGee walked downstairs.

"Hey Abby do you have the vicim's clothes down here." he was looking at the evidence table., then he looked up.

"oh Abby are you okay?" he asked.

"no i can't do anything to help and Bella is missing. i can't do anything to help her." i said putting my head on his shoulder we sat there for a few mintues then he told me to come with him and hang out with vampires. i rolled my eyes but followed him. but fist, i puppydog eyed him into buying me a Caf-Pow.

**well what do you think good or bad trap for Bella? what should happen to the human Riley? answer these qustions with the button right down there**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers I'm soo sorry it has taken me so long to update but my school is really piling on the work but I have a new story finished and a lot of ideas that I have been drafting in my spare time I'll be posting a preview of my new story "Charmed Bella" at the end of this chapter and check my other stories for more story previews**

**BELLA POV**

She hadn't come in to the room but she left Riley in there with me.

"Riley she is using you she doesn't love you. She is going to use you then kill you." He just stayed in the same position leaning on the wall. I sighed and I sat down again and waited for my dad to come. I must have dosed off then I heard the door open and I saw Victoria walk into the room. She walked over to Riley and started to kiss him and I heard every word.

"You know Riley?"

"Yes" he answered enjoying her kisses.

"You should have listened to Bella." He looked confused then she bit his neck and drained him dry. I was shocked and couldn't move. She walked over to me and stepped down into my leg just as the door busted open.

"Dad!" I yelled out and Victoria turned to face them momentarily shocked. I used the second and grabbed her hair and pulled her head down to me.

"Hurry!" I yelled then she was gone and out of my hands and I heard a sound like metal being ripped in two. I covered my ears ands looked away. I heard yelling. I couldn't look thinking it was someone I loved that was killed. I opened them a bit and I smiled and cried in joy Victoria was on the ground in a pile of body parts.

"Dad!" I called out again and he ran over to me.

"Are you okay were did she hurt you?" he asked with tears forming I his eyes to my intense surprise.

"Dad you're crying isn't it your rule that crying is a sign of weakness like saying sorry?" I asked with tear running down my checks.

"I think this is a reasonable exception," he said hugging me. I cried out a bit and he pulled back.

"She broke my forearm dislocated my shoulder and just broke my leg" I told him. He nodded and carried me out of the room avoiding my injuries.

"I smell gasoline"

"We are burning this place to the ground once we are all out of the building" Ziva explained. Once we where in the car Ziva started to drive to the HQ we had set up.

"Bella what happened that she trapped you?" Ziva asked.

"She had Riley call me through Jacob to come to the house making me think he was going to answer my questions, but when I got there it was empty I had my gun ready and someone hit me from behind then I woke up in the room you found me in" I looked at dad "I'm so sorry dad I thought that I could handle it on my own and I set myself up o get trapped"

"No you did what you thought was best I have done that too" he comforted me I nodded and fell asleep leaning on his shoulder.

**GIBBS POV**

She looks peaceful when she is sleeping she is hiding it but she is pain from all her injuries. We got back and I carried her to Ducky and the blonde doc and set he in the couch.

"What did she do?" Ducky asked while the vamp got the things they might need.

"She dislocated her shoulder and broke her right forearm a few hours ago and recently broke her leg" they both looked sick and got to work. I walked out and was attacked in an Abby hug.

"Gibbs is Bella back is she okay? What happened to her?" I looked at McGee.

"Sorry boss I got her a Caf-Pow to try to cheer her up" I nodded and looked back at Abby.

"She has a lot of injuries but she is fine" she sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Can I see her please?" I nodded and after she was gone I motioned to McGee to go with her. I walked to my desk and rubbed my brow a little bit. An hour or two later Bella came out of the room in a wheelchair.

"Dad can we go home?"

"Sure Bella I'll be out in a minute"

"Alright Tony can you wheel me to the car?" he nodded and I turned to the boy.

"I'm grateful for your family's help but I will not stand for you coming anywhere near my daughter" I saw the fear and I walked away once he nodded.

In Bella' hotel room

**BELLA POV**

It felt good to be with my dad again I needed that.

"Daddy" he looked at me from hi spot next to me "I don't want Edward to come near me can you know talk to him about staying away?" he smiled a bit and laughed.

"Already taken care of honey and we are leaving for CD tomorrow the doc and Ducky cleared you for flight" I nodded and I smiled.

"So once I'm healed can we work on the boat in the basement?" he smiled and again but he agreed and I fell a sleep.

**Was it goo did it suck? Tell me please by pressing the button below. The next chapter will be the last for this story cause I don't want to drag out a story when I think it is good. So tell me what you think Bella's life should be like in 25 years will she be married will she be a mother or will she be married to her work and become the newest director of NCIS tell me but pressing the button right down there and as I promised here is a preview from "Charmed Bella"**

"Mom, am I adopted?"

"Yes you were Bella. A woman and her husband asked us to watch after you, and I think you should go back to them for a fresh start." She told me and said that she e-mailed me a ticket that I just needed to print out for a flight to San Francisco tomorrow.

Mom, dad?" I asked looking at them, then they nodded and I hugged them tight.

"hey honey, we're Piper and Leo Halliwell and we have a lot we need to tell you." Mom said still hugging me I nodded and pulled a way a bit so I could see her face.

"what do you need to tell me mom?" I asked.

"it is complicated and you'll think your crazy and we have to talk about it with your aunts." Dad told me and I thought that I could handle it. We drove from the air port to a huge manor and walked in the front door


	11. Chapter 11

**hey readers i hate being the barer of bad news but this is the last chapter of this story :( i know i'm sad too cause this has been my most successful story yet. sooooo i just really want to thankal the people that read this story all the way tho end for supporting me by well reading this story! i hope you look up more of my stories and don't worry the next story i post will not be u[dated so slowly cause it is complete and i'm just finishing up editing it and i have a lot of ideas runnign around in my head (what do you think i do before i sleep for like 4 cause of all my school work) so enjoy this last chapter**

**~25 years later~**

**BELLA POV**

"Thank you have a good day" I hung up my desk phone and looked at the small unclear black and white picture that was in the corner of my family portrait. I placed my left hand in the bulge forming in my stomach and started doing the paper work on my desk. It was the one part of my job as direct that I hated. I would father be out in the field but I know that Bank's team was as good as dad's team and my team. I should know since I trained Banks when he was the senior field agent on my team. I sighed and got back to work.

"Director " I looked up from my paper work and pressed the answer button on the speaker.

"Yes Dana" I almost smiled at the new interruption but knew I would have to do it eventually.

"Your father is here" I could feel my face lighten up at hearing that dad was here.

"Let him in"

"Bella" dad walked in not even looking like he was as old as he was.

"Hey dad since when do you wait for the director to let you in?" I asked walking over to him.

"Since the director is my daughter and I only did that to Jen" I nodded and I sat with him on the couch in the far corner of my office.

"So how was Mexico dad?"

"It was great hot sun with cold beer" he aid I nodded and we talked for a bit longer until there was a knock on he door. I looked up and smiled wider.

"Hey babe" Jacob, my husband of five years, walked over to me with our five-year-old walking next to him. I picked up my little Kelly Shannon and put her on my knees.

"Hey honey how was your day?" she smiled wider and I heard Jake laugh.

"It was great we did a lot of shopping and I found a very pretty dress for tonight" I smiled and hugged her close. I had big news for the family and it was a formal event.

"That is good did you make dad carry to many bags did you?" she shook her head in response and I smiled wider. Edward hasn't re-entered my life he is currently spending his time with Tanya as an act to try to get me to come back to him. He has been doing it for the past twenty-five years and he still hasn't gotten the message. The other Cullens how ever have been very important to my life. I looked at the clock on the wall and stood up.

"And it's time to head home so we can get ready for tonight" Nessie smiled and I put her down so she could say good bye to grandpa Jethro. We drove home and I got Nessie dressed once I had changed out of my work suite and into my formal dress.

"Nervous?" Jacob asked leaning on the doorframe as I put my second earring in.

"Nope" I answered popping the p "I'm the daughter of a highly honored NCIS agent, the second female director, part of my family are vampires and I married a werewolf, I'm not afraid of anything anymore" he just laughed at my reasoning and we walked to the car with Nessie in-between us.

When we entered the building I was greeted with a round of hugs and hi.

"Hey Bells how are you?" Tony said hugging me with Ziva close by. You see about a month after the case with the Cullens Tony finally worked up the balls to ask Ziva out and they got married about three years later.

"I'm good Tony" he smiled and he did what he always did even when I was just starting out.

"Did you start a new eating plan you look like you…" he couldn't finish cause he was slapped on the back of the head by Ziva. I smiled at her and I walked over to Abby and McGee who had also tied the knot but they did it about two months before Tony and Ziva. You see they had been keeping it a secret until the case was finished. The Cullens were also there and I greeted them with a big smile. We all talked for a while and then I called for everyone's attention. Once they were all quiet I started.

"Hello every one I think most of you are wondering why I invited all of you here" I looked at everyone's faces then I started again.

"Well I have some new that I felt was time to tell I know that it isn't a huge party thing but I wanted everyone who is so important in my life to be here when I say this, I'm pregnant with twins". There was a pause then there was a wave of people coming to me and hugging me more and asking questions and Kelly who had no idea about this put her ear to my belly to try and hear the babies. I smiled as I was passed around for hugs and thought about my life right now. I had a loving husband a wonderful child with two more coming in about six months and a huge group of family and friends that will stand by me until the end. and i wouldn't have it any other way.

**so that is the end of NCIS Agent by Birth :( and thank you for all the great reviews for through out the process of this story you have no idea how helpful those reviews were for an energy source to make a good story **

**and i know i have already said it (even if most of you don't read the bold notes) but thank you for sticking with me cause for me this is a big deal cause this is the first story i have finished and posted and it has the best responce from readers of all my posted stories**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT

hey guys sorry that this isn't a new chapter but i have been seeing alot of posts about how some stories are being removed for things like lemons and i want to help out. please repost this and add your name because we need all the support we can get to keep all the great writing that is posted on the site online.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

supernatural-scarlett

punkdaydreamer


End file.
